Suki Daisuki ZenxIruto ver
by ThiefofStealth
Summary: salah satu songfic series yang saya bikin. bercerita tentang Iruto, yang notabene berniat untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Zen. berkat ketegaran hatinya dan pemberian semangat Bered, Ia pun berusaha untuk menyatakannya. RnR please


_**Ne ne nee ne, chotto ii?  
Isogashii nara, gomen  
Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte**_

"Hei, Zen!" panggil si rambut merah, Iruto, "Ada apa Iruto? Aku sedang sibuk," jawab si rambut ungu, Zen, "Maaf mengganggu, tapi boleh aku bicara sebentar?" ucap Iruto kepada Zen.

_**Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?  
Etto…geemu demo suru?  
Shiritori shi yo  
Shiri to 'ri'... 'ri'n  
Gomen ne, tsuduka nai e...**_

'Ba-bagaimana ini? Aku bingung sekali..!' pikir Iruto sambil menundukkan muka-nya, "E-etto, ayo kita bermain!" ucap Iruto sambil menarik lengan jaket hoodie milik Zen, "Ba-baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama ya," ucap Zen sebelum ia berdiri dan duduk di lantai, di ikuti Iruto, "Jadi, bermain apa?" tanya Zen, "Ba-bagaimana kalau bermain shiritori?" tanya Iruto, "Boleh," ucap Zen, "Aku mulai ya, shiri to 'ri'... 'ri'n kagamine!" ucap Iruto sebelum akhirnya ia ber-OTL ria, "Maaf, membosankan ya.." ucap Iruto.

_**Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?  
E eto, atashi... mizu de ii ya**_

"A-apakah kau lapar?" tanya Iruto setelah ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu, "Tidak sih, tapi aku haus," ucap Zen dan segera berdiri, "Aku tidak bawa air sih..".

_**Kimi monita kara me o hanashi ta  
Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto  
Sorenanoni baka mitsume rare tara  
Nodo ga kawai te koe de nai**_

Di sebuah taman, dimana Zen sedang duduk di bangku taman dan membaca sebuah buku, dari kejauhan, Iruto memerhatikannya dari jauh, "..." Iruto terus memperhatikannya sampai siang, "Hei Iruto," panggil seseorang berambut merah yang terlihat identik namun sama sekali tidak ada hubungan darah, Bered, "Daripada kau menjadi stalker dadakan begini, kenapa tak sapa saja?" ucap Bered sambil memperhatikan Zen dari jauh dan menatap Iruto, "Tidak sekarang," ucap Iruto.

_**Puha... dou shiyou  
Ano ne jitusha ne...  
Dame da, yappari kowai no**_

"Aku... sepertinya kurang jujur..." keluh Iruto, "Dasar, langsung katakan saja lah," ucap Bered sambil menyenderkan badannya di pohon, "Tidak, aku malu..." ucap Iruto dan menundukkan kepalanya supaya tidak di lihat Bered bahwa wajahnya merah padam.

_**Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no**_

"Uhh... mengutarakan perasaan saja kok susahnya minta ampun ya..." ucap Iruto di sebuah minimarket 24 jam, "Uhh, silahkan selanjutnya," ucap mbak-mbak coretgajecoret penjaga kasir, "Ah, ya," ucap Iruto dan segera menaruh belanjaannya.

_**Ne ne ne nee, chotto ii?  
Isogasi nara, gomen  
Sukoshi dake, ne sukoshi de ii  
Oshaberi ni tsukiatte**_

"Hei Zen!" panggil Iruto kepada Zen di sebuah cafe, "Ah Iruto, duduk saja," ucap Zen yang sedang sibuk mengetik di laptopnya dan hanya menatap Iruto sekilas, 'Bisakah kau tidak menatap layar itu terus dan menatap wajahku sekarang?' pikir Iruto keki, "Umm, Zen..?", "Ya Iruto? Ada apa?" tanya Zen yang coretakhirnyacoret menatap wajah Iruto dengan senyum coretbodohcoret polosnya yang membuat wajah Iruto agak memerah, "Maaf kalau mengganggu pekerjaanmu, tapi aku ingin ngomong sesuatu," ucap Iruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

_**Dou shiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?  
Etto… sore ja ja janken shiyou  
Jankenpon aiko desho  
Gomen ne, tsumaranai ne**_

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku-aku bingung sekali!' pikir Iruto coretgalaucoret gelisah, "Etto.. ayo kita main jankenpon!" ucap Iruto dengan wajah serius kepada Zen, yang membuat Zen hampir tertawa kecil namun menahannya, "Boleh," ucap Zen, "Ba-baiklah.. jankenpon!" ucap Iruto dan mengeluarkan jarinya, namun karena coretgalaucoret gelisah, ia salah mengeluarkan jarinya yang seharusnya berbentuk gunting menjadi tidak beraturan (kalau di referensikan, menjadi seperti jarinya spiderman saat ingin mengeluarkan jaringnya) dan membuat wajahnya merah padam seketika, "Maaf, membosankan ya…" ucap Iruto sambil menundukkan wajahnya supaya tidak di lihat Zen dan orang-orang sekitar, yang benar-benar nyaris membuat Zen tertawa namun mengurungkan niatnya.

_**Onaka suka nai? Nani ka tabe tai?  
E eto, atashi mizu de ii ya**_

"Apakah kau lapar?" tanya Iruto kepada Zen, "Tidak sih, tapi aku sedikit haus, aku ingin minum air putih," ucap Zen, "Sayang disini tidak ada air putih, aku juga tidak membawa air putih..." ucap Iruto.

_**Ano ne, tokorode, toutosu da kedo  
Okashii tte omottara gomen  
Bikkuri suru kamo sire nai no  
Demo ne, kii te hoshii, e eto...**_

"A-ano, Zen...?" panggil Iruto, "Ya?" jawab Zen, "Meskipun ini tiba-tiba… tapi perasaan ini… maaf," Iruto menundukkan kepalanya yang sudah mulai memanas, tanda mukanya memerah, "Iruto, sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Dari kemarin kau rada aneh, apa kau sakit?" ucap Zen dengan khawatir, "Eh… ti-tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja kok, maaf sudah membuat kau khawatir," ucap Iruto dan segera berdiri dan pergi, meninggalkan Zen yang kebingungan.

_**Puha… dou shiyou  
Ano ne, jitsuha ne…  
Dame da, yappari kowai no**_

"Hah... gagal lagi..." keluh Iruto, "Hey Iruto, kudengar dari Zen kalau kau akhir-akhir ini kau aneh, ada apa?" tanya seorang berambut biru memakai hoodie tanpa lengan, Beru, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok..." ucap Iruto dan segera menjauh.

_**Kimochi tsutae ta iyo anata ni  
Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no**_

"Uhh... susah amat sih..." keluh Iruto sambil memperhatikan Zen dari jauh, "Jangan menyerah Iruto, ayo semangat!" seru Bered berapi-api, "Ta-tapi... aku..." Iruto menundukkan kepalanya karena gugup.

_**Ano ne, jitsuha,  
a ta atashi, ata, atashi, ano, ano  
ano ne, anata ga, aa**_

"A-aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi..!" Ucap Iruto dengan semangat dan segera mendekati Zen, "A-ano... Zen...?" panggil Iruto, "Ah, ada apa Iruto?" tanya Zen sambil menatap Iruto, "Umm... A-aku sudah mencoba untuk jujur... kau tau... aku..." ucap Iruto dengan terbata-bata dengan wajah mulai memerah.

_**Atashi, gomen, matte a ta atashi  
A ta, atashi, ano, ano ne,  
anata ga, su**_

"Eh, ano... tunggu sebentar... uh... aku... ka-kamu adalah orang yang ku-" Iruto terbata-bata karena gugup, bahkan hampir mukanya semerah stroberi, "Ku?" tanya Zen, "Yang ku... ku...".

_**Ano ne, jitsuha no sono, atashi, ata  
Atashi, ano, ano, ano, ne**_

"Ka-kamu adalah... orang yang... orang yang...!", "Orang yang?" tanya Zen sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanda ia bingung, "O-orang yang...".

_**Anata ga, aa...  
Atashi, gomen, matte, ano ano ne**_

"A-aku... aku sebenarnya..." kata Iruto terbata-bata, ia sama sekali tidak sadar sudah hampir setengah jam dia melakukan itu, "Sebenarnya?" tanya Zen, yang juga tak menyadari kalau sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu kata-kata yang akan di keluarkan Iruto, "Eh... a-aku...".

_**E eto, atashi...  
Anata no koto ga...!**_

"Ka-kamu... sebenarnya adalah orang yang ku-", "Ku?" tanya Zen, "Umm... ku... ku..." ucap Iruto terbata-bata.

_**Ano ne atashi anata no koto  
Ano ne atashi anata no koto  
Atashi wa anata ga...**_

"Kau... kau... adalah orang yang ku... su… ku… su…", "Kusu? Kusu-kusu?" tanya Zen, "Kusu-kusu... eh bukan... maksudku...kusu...".

_**Su, su, susu, susu, su su  
Susu susu, su, su, su, su,  
suu, waa gomen, wasure te**_

"Aku… su-su-su…", "Su? Susu?" tanya Zen, "Susu... eh bukan... maksudku… su…"

_**Matte!**_

"Maaf, aku harus per-", "Tunggu sebentar! Aku mohon, sebentar saja!" ucap Iruto sambil menggenggam lengan jaket Zen, "Baiklah," ucap Zen, "A-aku sebenarnya… aku… aku…".

_**Su, su, susu, susu susu  
Susu susu, su su su su  
Su, su, susu, susu, su su**_

"A-aku... su... su...", "Su?" tanya Zen, "Su-su... su...!"

_**Suki, Daisuki!**_

"Suki, Daisuki! I like you, I love you! Aku suka padamu, Aku mencintaimu!" Ucap Iruto dengan lantang dan wajah dan telinga yang memerah semerah buah stroberi, "…Iruto," panggil Zen, "Ma-maaf, apa aku-" kata-kata Iruto tidak di lanjutkan di karenakan Zen sudah keburu menciumnya dengan cukup lama, yang membuat Iruto kaget, "Aku juga suka padamu, aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Zen sambil menempelkan keningnya ke kening Iruto dan memeluknya, "Suki, Daisuki!" ucap Iruto sambil menangis bahagia dan memeluk Zen.

OWARI. THE END. SELESAI.  
(ayo bubar, bubar!)


End file.
